Comforts
by Mml Moe
Summary: Just a short featuring two original Wraith characters who are going to ally with Todd's hive. And smut, for the sheer sake of it.


**Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and the Wraith do not belong me. However, the Wraith reproductive bits envisioned and the two characters do.**

He knew she did it simply to spite him; wearing those shoes with heels that brought her eyes level with his temples. The way she smiled, exposed her neck and stayed just out of reach. He's long given up on attempting to catch her, he was far too old to be acting like a lust driven youngling. She was still young, still playful when her inferiors were not watching.

Ready for her game to end, the Commander leaves the throne room for the Queen's bed chambers, which he often shared. When she had first arrived on his Hive, he had slept beside her for six weeks upon her request. While she stated she wanted to get to know him, he knew she did it for security, being so far from the breeding facility and her sisters.

The snort from the doorway indicated that she had followed him, disappointed that he would not have anything to do with her game of chase. "Is that human food slowing you down," she asked, nearly prancing towards the bathing room.

"Its age my young Queen, I'd rather conserve my energy for when I need it."

"So that is why you choose to stay on your back?"

He laughed as he sat on the edge of her graciously large bed. "Not the only reason, my Queen. The view is much more…" he mulled over which word would be appropriate and less likely to spark ridicule from her, "pleasing." Simple and he hoped she would leave it at that and not bring up the large scar that had destroyed several distinguishing tattoos on his back.

When she came into view once more, the shoes were gone and the clothes only partially. Still she wore her undergarments, a shyness she never would admit. "While I do not want you to over exert yourself, Commander, a change of scenery would be a _pleasing_ thing tonight."

She joined him on the bed and began helping him remove his heavy overcoat. "The Primary's Commander," she said before laying the coat neatly on the meditation bench that sat at the end of the bed.

"What of him?"

"Why is it only he that will meet with us on the terms of our alliance?" she asked.

"I do not know," he replied and untied his trousers with an intake of breath.

"You really need to eat less of that."

"Until I can say I have tried it once, you will have to put up with it."

"I could always find myself a new, younger, and slender consort."

"Who would more than likely get this Hive blow to pieces within a week."

She sighed, and he felt her hands come to rest on his shoulders. "You are right," she said though the reluctance was false. And as he kicked off his boots so that he could remove his breeches, she began to unravel his braid. It seemed that was her favorite task, as she took her time to free each weaved clump before raking her fingers through it. She wouldn't have any servant perform such a task and left it to herself, when he slept with her, to re-braid it when they awoke.

He was sure she would grow bored her with affections once she matured. It would be pleasant while it lasted.

Any further thought that he may have were obliterated when her teeth grazed the back of his neck. "I am not comfortable meeting that Commander without his Queen present."

"It is something you will need to do, my Queen," he said. So used to lying on his back, it felt awkward when it was she who did so.

"And if he has lied? What if he intends to kill me when I step on board and make our Hive solely dependant on his Queen…if she even exists."

She worried far too much at the most inappropriate times. "You know I will be at your side," he assured her before setting to the task of removing her undergarments.

"I know you will," she replied and lifted her hips so he could remove the final article of clothing. "I don't trust him."

"I honestly do not doubt that the majority of his feels the same. Now, are you going to continue to talk? If so, perhaps you should be the one over me if I should fall asleep before you have finished."

She struck him, not overly hard, her claws kept away from his face. "Oh get on with it then before I grow tempted to find another to confide in."

He chuckled against her neck as he angled his hips. As she had always done, her hand guided him though now it was to prevent him from losing balance. With a deep exhale, he slid in until he met the barrier of her cervix. The snug walls put a blissful amount of pressure on the sensitive nodes that lined either side of his member.

After the first few thrusts, the combination of her mucus and the secretions from the glands on the underside of the nodes eased his passage considerably. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips upward, her external os softened enough to allow the prehensile tongue that extended from the arrow pointed head entrance into the cervical cavity. It was then she hissed and he felt her polished claws break the surface, digging rows of claw marks down his shoulders which healed as quickly as she had made them. It left nothing but a bright path of new flesh.

His thrusts became shallow. He enjoyed the sound of his hips against her, and growled in pleasure. She reciprocated the action and went further to nip at the underside of his jaw. It sent a distinct shiver down his spine and resulted in a heavy thrust that made the Queen grunt.

The walls around him had grown tighter, and the light pulse of the beginning of her orgasm was enough to finish him. He'd never been one to make overt displays during orgasm, nor she, for she had learned from him. There was no need. Once he had spent himself, the Commander hooked his arm under her to bring her over him when he rolled onto his back. He heard her mutter something about him being a lazy creature before she rested her head on the left side of his breast.

He stroked her back, smoothing the hair damp with sweat out of the way to touch the soft flesh beneath. She'd be asleep before he would be able to free himself from the now tight confines of her cervix. Not that he minded, she spoiled him with the trusting nature of one so fresh from the breeding facilities.


End file.
